


Doctor

by FandomsMJ



Category: Rescue Heroes (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Jack is clumsy, Matt and Leah decide to test the intern, Miranda didn't expect to play doctor today, doctors at work, tw injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24666976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMJ/pseuds/FandomsMJ
Summary: Known to the tiny medical team as 'the clumsiest Rescue Hero', no one was surprised when Jack came into sick bay holding a rag to his bleeding forearm. The surprise came when Leah glanced over her shoulder, "You take this one, Mandy."





	Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> So, long story short, Rescue Heroes was a cartoon I absolutely loved as a child and the other day I looked it up out of curiosity to see if it was as good as I remembered. The answer is, it's watchable but it wouldn't be my no. 1 cartoon anymore. Still, I got inspired to write a few fics - and add some characters of my own because they need more medics on the team.

Per usual on a Friday afternoon, Miranda sat in the corner of sick bay working on her homework. The (unofficial) intern had made a comfortable spot for herself where she could work out of the way - yet be ready to jump in if need be. She still had a lot to learn before she could be a real doctor like her father, but where better to learn than here? 

Granted, most of what she saw was the recovery stage since the majority of injuries happened out in the field, but that didn't mean injuries didn't also happen at HQ. Heck, Jack came in about once a month because he did something clumsy and dumb in the workshop. 

Speaking of, she could hear the clomp of steel-toed boots coming towards sick bay. Blue-grey eyes moved away from the medical terminology vocabulary sheet, watching the door. Sure enough, Jack appeared a moment later gloved hand holding a rag to his forearm. 

"Dad, Leah, we got a patient," she called before Jack could say a word. 

Narrow blue eyes gave the man an unimpressed look, "What was it this time, Jack?" 

"Hey it wasn't my fault this time." He immediately launched into defending himself. "I'd just cut a piece of angle iron for that shelf Billy wants us to put in the hangar an' Smokey ran in. Tripped me and..." He held up his injured arm. 

Matt sighed, motioning for Jack to sit on the examination table. Leah reached out and put a hand on his arm, ignoring his confused look as she glanced over at the eighteen year old in the corner, "You take this one, Mandy." 

The pencil fell from her fingers, "Me?!" 

"Aw shucks, givin' me special treatment Doc?" Jack grinned at Leah. Miranda knew it was supposed to be reassuring, he was willing to be the victim of a learning experience. 

Leaving her little corner, she made her way over to the sink and began washing her hands. "You sure you don't want to check it first?" she gave her dad and Leah an uncertain look. 

"This is your show, Miranda. If you need help, Leah and I will be right here." That wasn't the answer she was hoping for. 

She nodded, drying her hands before slipping on a pair of gloves. She made her way over to Jack and motioned for him to move his hand. The rag was pulled away, revealing the wound. She started with cleaning the wound so she could get a better look at it. 

"I don't think it'll need stitches," she said after a few minutes. If it did, she would have had to hand it over to someone more experienced. Okay, she could do this. Yes, she was well aware of two pairs of eyes on her. 

Jack meanwhile, wasn't watching her every move. His gaze kept roaming around the room and one of his legs swung back and forth slightly. Typical for him when he was waiting for the doctor to finish. Somehow, that was more reassuring than anything. 

She continued through the procedure. Finally, Jack's arm was bandaged and Miranda was free to step back. Jack looked at his arm, moving it gently to test it. "Good work kiddo," he grinned, ruffling her hair. 

She sputtered in protest ducking away. Don't mess with her hair, she couldn't fix it right now! She made sure to properly discard her gloves before moving to go wash her hands again. Yes, she heard the footsteps of her dad approaching Jack to examine her handy work. 

Minutes passed as her hands were washed and dried and Jack was sent on his way. She finally dared to look over at her dad and Leah, "Well?" 

Her dad smiled, resting a hand on her shoulder, "Good work." 


End file.
